


Two-word Sentences

by AemiliaFawn



Series: Malec Drabbles & Oneshots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemiliaFawn/pseuds/AemiliaFawn
Summary: Magnus helps Alec unwind after a long couple of days.





	Two-word Sentences

**Two-word Sentences**

A stress-free Alec Lightwood was about as rare as a solar eclipse but no less disarmingly beautiful, and Magnus Bane was happy to announce he had at long last managed to help the love of his life unwind after a few rather tumultuous days. It turned out that all Alec had truly needed was something Magnus often referred to as  _a little warlock TLC,_ which Magnus was always more than happy to provide to the younger man.

It had only taken Magnus about thirty minutes to get Alec this boneless beneath him, which was a stark contrast to how tense the Shadowhunter had been when he'd come home tonight. Supple muscle and smooth, rune-marked skin laid out before him and Magnus allowed himself to stare as he worked his hands up and down, just because he could, and just because he enjoyed indulging himself every now and then as well. Sometimes Magnus still felt like pinching himself because he simply couldn't believe this gorgeous man was actually his  _boyfriend._  
  
A soft, rumbling sound came from Alec's throat. It was an appreciative noise for sure, and it was the only thing that gave away he was still awake at all.

"Comfortable?" Magnus asked softly. They hadn't spoken much these past days. Stress from running the Institute and having to deal with a certain blonde irresponsible parabatai had driven Alec to a point where he could only manage two-word sentences and grunts when spoken to, and Magnus had been desperate to help him relax already if only to make life a little more pleasant for _himself_. It had seemed to be an impossible task at first but Magnus was nothing if not determined and stubborn, and he never did like to back down from a challenge when presented with one.  
  
So, Magnus had followed Alec into their shared bedroom in spite of Alec's bad attitude and Alec's shirt had come off after a snap of Magnus' fingers. Magnus had ignored Alec's weak protest of _Magnus I'm too tired for **that**_ , had pushed Alec face down into the bed, and had climbed and settled on the backs of his thighs for good measure. Alec had cursed at him but could've easily thrown him off if he'd wanted to.  
  
But then Magnus had started rubbing massage oil into his skin and, well.  
  
"If I'd known you were so good at this I wouldn't have complained so much at all," Alec murmured into the pillow. His voice was muffled and Magnus may not have been able to fully understand what Alec was saying had he not been on top of the Shadowhunter. Magnus continued rubbing Alec's shoulders, kneading and pinching just right in places he knew had to hurt, and smiled victoriously.  
  
Two word sentences, no more.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. Being allowed to put my hands on this beautiful body of yours is a privilege," Magnus replied after a brief moment of silence. He leisurely traced a rune with his fingertip and watched Alec melt into it. He so willingly welcomed Magnus' touch, now, and it was such a stark difference to how evasive Alec had once been before they had gotten together. Alec's love for Magnus had made Alec a more forgiving, kinder person to be around with - Izzy often told Magnus so whenever she came over, but Magnus hadn't minded Alec's prickly attitude back when they had first met and he still didn't mind it all that much today. He'd been kind of turned on by the simple fact that Alec wasn't a meek pretty boy to be honest. Those were a dime a dozen.

Although to be fair, Magnus honestly didn't have any complaints about Alec being pretty.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Magnus paused, blinked up from his thoughts.  
  
"...Because I love you?" He asked, like it should be obvious. Alec hummed but Magnus noticed he didn't seem particularly pleased. "Not the answer you wanted?"  
  
"I just - I've been such an asshole," Alec answered. "To everyone. But mostly to you. And it shouldn't matter that I'm stressed out, I should be able to control my emotions -"  
  
"Please. No Shadowhunter nonsense in the bedroom," Magnus sighed as he leaned down. Alec turned his head to look at him and Magnus pressed a kiss against his temple. He smelt deliciously of the massage oil Magnus may or may not have concocted just for occasions like this. "You're allowed to be ill-tempered every now and then. It's become part of your charm."  
  
"No one's charming when they're in a bad mood."  
  
"Oh, on the contrary, my darling Alexander. You've proven quite the opposite to me a long time ago." Deciding he wanted to actually look at Alec now that they were finally having a normal conversation that wasn't one-sided, Magnus climbed off Alec's thighs and sat down beside him on the bed, so Alec may turn to rest on his side. The warlock trailed an appreciative hand over his boyfriend's ribcage, his abs. He was so warm. "Besides, I'll have you any way. Even when your mood is god-awful and you come home smelling like demon blood and pizza."  
  
They shared a kiss. A relatively innocent one - his Shadowhunter hadn't been lying when he'd said he truly was too tired to really do anything _fun_ and Magnus could control himself for tonight.  
  
"What if I came home wearing acid-washed jeans?" Alec suddenly said out of the blue. His eyes had fallen half-lidded like he was struggling to stay awake already and Magnus paused and blinked, while Alec looked up at him like he hadn't just suggested the most atrocious thing ever. It occurred to Magnus then that Alec often like to push his buttons – if only to explore the way Magnus loved him and see just how forgiving Magnus could be when it came to things like that. It was such a boyish thing to do that Magnus couldn't help the pure adoration blossoming up in his chest even if he should know better.

"...even then, Alexander," Magnus regretfully acquitted with a dramatic sigh. Alec beamed at him and Magnus stroked his hair, resigned to the fact that this young man by now owned his heart and soul, and there was nothing Magnus could do about it even if he tried.

"And what if I -"

"Always, Alexander. I will always want you."

Magnus pressed a kiss against Alec's lips before he could suggest anything else that might make Magnus' skin crawl, and he smiled happily when Alec kissed him back. He thought he heard Alec mention something about food and in return promised to portal them to some exotic place later. Maybe they could stroll along the beaches of Greece, or explore the crowded streets of Tokyo some more. There truly wasn't a thing Magnus wouldn't be willing to do to make Alec happy, because that smile of his was worth more than all the jewels in the world combined, and more radiant than a thousand suns put together.

In hindsight, it shouldn't be a surprise that it had been Alec of all people who had managed to steal Magnus' heart so easily. After all, Magnus had always been a sucker for all things invaluable and beautiful.


End file.
